


Clingy Human

by softmothprince



Series: Obey Me! [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Again, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Pact Mark, Self-Insert, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Touching, asher is clingy, satan is a content cat, satan likes touching the pact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: More sleepy fluff with Satan and Asher. Basically he keeps finding himself looking for Satan ever since they made the pact.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Obey Me! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Clingy Human

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i wrote asher using satan as a pillow. enjoy.

Asher yawns and stretches his arms, moving to scratch the back of his head. His fingers brush against the warm pact on his nape, making it tingle briefly. He opens his eyes, staring at the ceiling of his room. It feels like only yesterday Satan placed his mark on the nape of his neck, the feeling of the blonde’s palm branding the skin so fresh in his mind.

Something in the back of mind nudged at him to find the fourth brother, to either just see him or actually talk with him. It picks at his mind until he finally gives in. With a loud huff, he sits up and tosses his legs over the side of the bed to stand. He slides into a hoodie- which belonged to Mammon at some point -and exits his room in search of Satan.

To no surprise, he finds him in the library with a book in hand. Green eyes flick up briefly, catching Asher’s sleepy blue irises as he creaks the door open slowly. Neither of them speak as he shuffles over and sits next to him on the plush couch, pressing their arms together in an attempt to be closer.

A small, amused huff escapes the blonde, but he simply raises his arm to allow Asher to slide under it. His hand lands in the human’s hair, momentarily running through it, before trailing to his neck. He returns to his book as he traces his mark on Asher’s nape, starting to softly read aloud.

With Satan kneading the tense muscles with skilled fingers and reading in his relaxing voice, Asher finds himself drifting off onto the demon’s shoulder. He dreams of warmth and happiness. The feeling of someone holding him so tenderly and lovingly. Whispering words into his ears. It makes him sad when he finally starts to wake up.

Slowly blinking his eyes open, it takes him a moment to realize he isn’t in the same position he fell asleep in. Sometime during his slumber, Satan had shifted the human to lay his head into a pillow in his lap and wrapped him in a blanket that Asher couldn’t figure out where it came from. It was definitely his, he liked to curl in the pale blue fabric.

But how did Satan get it without disturbing him? No matter how long he’s been living here, the brothers still have some things that he can’t figure out. Long fingers run through Asher’s hair, curling the strands and trails his nails along the boy’s scalp. It sent chills up and down his spin, making him shiver with a sigh.

“I see you’re awake now, human.” He hears Satan whisper, but his attention doesn’t shift from his book. “Comfortable? Do you need anything else?” Was that a tiny bit of concern?

Humming softly, Asher nuzzles his face into the pillow and closes his eyes once again, content on falling back asleep- only to be jolted back to the loud shouting of Asmodeus and Leviathan not too far from them. Satan growls under his breath, closing his book with a loud ‘snap’ and pushing Asher up with a slight apologetic glance.

“Must they do this so late?” The demon grumbles, moving to leave the library and stops a few feet away, turning to look at the groggy human still on the couch. “Well? Aren’t you coming?”

Perking up, Asher untangles from the blanket- which he wraps around his shoulders once he’s standing -and scampers over to the waiting demon with a small smile on his pale face. Satan blushes faintly and curtly turns his head away, not looking back at the smiling human as he walks them both to- Asher’s room?

Blinking in confusion, Asher doesn’t receive a reply to his confused sound and has to quickly dart after Satan before the door closes on him. The blonde seats himself on the bed, crossing his legs and opening his book with one hand while the other beckons Asher closer. He doesn’t even turn his head, just glances out of the corner of his eye.

The bluenette shuffles along the rug, hiding the red flush on his face with the blanket. He lowers himself onto the mattress and crawls over Satan to be sandwiched between him and the wall. His legs slowly slip over Satan’s and he rests his head on the demon’s shoulder with a soft hum.

Switching hands on his book, Satan buries his hand back into the messy blue hair and lightly scratches his scalp, making the human melt dramatically. Asher easily falls back asleep when Satan starts reading aloud again, knowing that the demon was doing it on purpose. Well, he can’t really complain. It was nice to be so close to Satan.

Maybe when he wakes up again- given that the blonde is still there -Asher could spend more time with him. Conscious this time. But until then, Asher is content with drifting back to his dreams of warm arms and sweet words, cuddling close to someone who he loves unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted onto my side tumblr, softmothprince


End file.
